rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Furai Rising (v6.5)/@comment-33913333-20180831222843/@comment-35477889-20180903063637
Surprised those first ones could be done with no upgrades. My only excuse is that for 5.1 I think I had a harder roster of bots, but anyway..... PR 70.7, 1132121 upgrades for all races. Your driving was impressive anyway, regardless of bot difficulty. 5.1: Only difficult because of my bots, I think. I didn’t pass the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento until the final corner. I was in fourth/almost third around halfway through the course. I also figured out, like you, that the off-track counter is not as sensitive here, and can be avoided a bit. I had to retry around tem times, either due to going off-track too much or not catching up to the first place car. 5.2: Ridiculously easy after retrying the first one around ten times. I tried to slow down to let them catch me, but I couldn’t slow too much. Ended up ten seconds or so ahead of Castiglione in the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. Pretty sure I beat it on the first try. I took the same cuts for the most part that you did, though looking back I don’t think I needed to. 5.3: Only difficult the first time because I was lazy and tried it without servicing, losing quite horribly. After servicing it with ads, I was actually able to lose and retry to get the bots down to easier levels, and I believe I had first place Demir at -807 yards when I finally tried it. To put it in perspective I think I started with first place Stuart at around -138 yards. I caught the Silvia around the last corner, and it was easy to overtake twice. After that, I waited for first place to catch up and I won by a relatively small margin. 5.4: The easy part is beating the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, which I suspected after seeing that I had to hit 180 mph in a car with subpar top speed on the Monza Junior course. I did exactly the same as you did, ramming into the barrier at the end of the front straight. Even then, it took me around 5-10 tries to get it right...... the first time I hit 180 mph, I hit the barrier and deflected at the wrong angle sending me off track, which of course told me goal failed. The next several tries were 179 mph, which frustrated to the point of nearly upgrading. Finally, I got lucky, and reached 180 mph right before hitting the barrier, which meant I was able to start braking a bit before the barrier, and subsequently did not get deflected as poorly as usual. I was dazed for a second, but I managed to get going again before the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento showed up. I won by a small margin, and prepared for Day 6 by servicing the Mazda Furai after this race, even though it didn’t need it (though I am pretty sure the car would have been totaled if I had hit that barrier at around 170 mph in real life, as well as I myself probably being dead from the sustained forces of the impact). Hope this helps.